Tons Of Top Hats
by Caramel Custard
Summary: A girl... wearing a top hat?   Luke wasn't sure he'd ever heard of something so ridiculous, this was something he had to see.  A blue top hat.    Undoubtedly, Luke was completely smitten by it.    ONESHOT c:


_A/N: _**Okay so, this couple idea hit me last night.  
>It actually makes sense, if my calculations are correct. But all things considered, they're probably wrong.<strong>

**So in the professor/phoenix crossover Luke is 8, right? Then Trucy would be about 7, 6, something like that, so their ages actually work together; think about it.**

**I don't know how old they are in this, just pick your favourite (youngish) age for him, and go with that.  
>But yeah- I was just thiking, Luke would love this girl, she is like, blue... and she wears a top hat! X3<strong>

**So yeah... ON WITH THE STORY~  
><strong>

******DISCLAIMER: **If you think I own these characters, you're missing the point of Fanfiction.

_Ooh no..._ Luke thought to himself. _Oh no, oh no, oh NO!_

Luke had gotten himself completely lost in a large crowd, unsure of what to do next.

Somehow in all the hustle and bustle of the street, Luke had gotten himself separated from the Professor, and was now being shoved violently from side to side by the oncoming rushes of men late for work and women rushing home so as not to miss their favourite drama.

Luke was in utter despair as he tossed and turned in this whirlwind of people- the crowds weren't nearly this violent in London!

Professor Hershel Layton and Young Luke Triton had come to America for the first time to investigate something large, something undoubtedly mindboggling – although, it doesn't really hold too much relevance to the current situation.

Luke felt a sharp pain shoot from the front to the back of his head. Something had hit his eye, hard; it must have been someone's elbow or something, because now Luke's eye and the surrounding area were really hurting.

Luke bent over in shock for a moment rubbing his eye which would surely be black by morning, and then looked up and tried to focus, realizing that said blow had clearly shaken him more that he had first suspected.  
>Everywhere he looked was just crowd, crowd, crowd and a little more crowd.<br>But this time, everywhere he looked was blurry.

Having his vision challenged made it hard to find and identify the professor, and he began to look around frantically when he saw something sticking out of the crowd... a top hat?

Luke wasn't entirely sure, but he thought he could make out the general shape of a top hat sticking out of the many people's heads.

He started scrambling towards it, noticing that the crowd was _finally_ starting to die down.

After a while he realised this top hat, which was, in fact, a top hat, was not the Professor's.  
>It was blue- and don't get me wrong, Luke rather liked the idea of a blue top hat, but it wasn't really what he needed right now,<p>

However, feeling as lost as ever, he continued pulling through the crowd towards the protruding head garment.

All at once he got up to the hat- and tripped out of the crowd and began plummeting towards whoever was wearing it.

"AHH-" 

Luke rubbed his eyes, for the second time in this scene- had that been a girl's voice? A girl... wearing a top hat?

Luke wasn't sure he'd ever heard of something so ridiculous, this was something he had to see.

When Luke got to his feet and brushed himself off, he held out a hand to the girl he had just about knocked over.

She was wearing all blue- just like him, but a bit more of an eccentric outfit, really.

She had a blue cape which ended in points, each donned with a suit of card's symbol. Luke liked that, it reminded him of puzzles. She had a small heart-shaped pouch that hung off her hip hiding under the large cape, but the most fantastic thing of all was the fact that she was wearing a top hat.

A _blue_ top hat.

Undoubtedly, Luke was completely smitten by it.

It wasn't as tall as the Professor's, of course, but it was certainly a real top hat nonetheless, and this girl was wearing it.

After helping said girl to her feet, Luke decided he better make a swift apology, as this girl looked a bit miffed about being knocked off her feet by some crazed British crowd surfer.

"My apologies, miss, it certainly wasn't my intention to knock you over like that." Luke apologized it probably the most British way he possibly could, and this girl had to try to suppress her grin.

"Oh, no need to worry yourself, I'm just fine!" She was just as charismatic as her outfit, Luke thought to himself. "The name's Trucy Wright." She announced, and held out a glove- clad hand for him to shake.

Luke stared at her face for a moment- she was smiling now... she had a really pretty face, actually. He hadn't noticed it earlier since he had been so mesmerized by her top hat.

"L-Luke..." He stuttered bashfully, "Luke triton's the name." He finally finished, whilst shaking her hand vigorously.  
>She smiled even further. "Luke Triton- what a cute name!" She pulled her hands away and clapped them together.<p>

"Aha- y...you think?" Luke didn't know what else to say, the only other person in the world who had thought his name was cute was Belle, and she had the wrong name anyway, not to mention that... actually Luke decided he'd rather not think about Belle when he was talking to such a cute girl.

There was an awquard silence for a moment where Luke and Trucy's eyes met; he couldn't stand it a moment longer.

"Do you like puzzles?" He blurted out.

Unlike most blushing boys, Luke didn't regret what he had said at all; to him it was a completely logical question.  
>Especially since Trucy had taken so well to it.<br>"I sure do!" she chimed, "In fact, I know some pretty cool ones myself... want to try one?"  
>Luke didn't need to be asked twice. "Sure!"<p>

Trucy grabbed his wrist much to his surprise and pulled him aside out of the crowd and into a quiet alcove of a closed shop. "It's obvious you're not from around here, right? Not just because of that cool accent you've got. I'm a sucker for accents." She added.

"N-no" he explained, "I'm from London."

She glanced at him and down at the four cards she'd place on the stair of the shop, she carefully flipped one over. "Make sure to watch this card, the Ace of Hearts." She instructed, and then flipped the card back over again.

Luke's attention snapped down to the four cards, his concentration not wavering for a moment.

Trucy began to slide the cards around, not too fast or anything, Luke almost thought it was painfully slow, as he was absolutely positive where the ace of hearts had been the whole time, but he wasn't about to complain.

When she finally stopped moving them around she asked him where the card was, and he instantly pointed his finger proudly at the card she had been moving from the beginning, confident of his win, and doing his best at impressing the girl.

Of course, when Trucy flipped over the card it wasn't the Ace of hearts, and Luke was at a loss for words, he was certain he had gotten it right- he had to have!

"But I was sure-"he began to object this failure of logic. However, he was interrupted by her giggles. He looked at her in bewilderment. She smiled and flipped over the remaining three cards, none of them were the ace of hearts. Luke just gasped- but he had been watching her so closely the whole time, surely he hadn't missed anything?

"Do you know what this top hat means?" she inquired.  
>"...no?"<br>"It means I'm a magician!" she announced proudly, "You don't often see people walking around with top hats on their heads, now do you?"

"Well actually-"he began, before a hand on his shoulder almost made him jump out of his skin. 

"Luke my boy, I see you've made a friend?"

Luke turned around and grinned widely as the Professor's face beamed down at the two.

Trucy immediately introduced herself.  
>"I'm Trucy Wright, and I must say- that's a fine hat you're wearing, sir!" she grinned.<p>

Professor Layton seemed delighted as always to become acquainted with more people in the world.  
>"And your hat is a fine piece of craftsmanship too!"<p>

Luke was glad that the two were getting along- not that he had ever doubted the Professor's kindness.

"Well- It's been nice meeting you." Trucy said, much to Luke's disappointment. "But I really ought to be going." She dashed away and gave Luke a last wave as she almost magically disappeared into the crowd, cape trailing after her.

"Luke, are you absolutely alright? You look highly disappointed about that pretty young lady's departure." He chuckled to himself.

"Pro-professor! How could you say such a thing?" Luke was beet-red, there was no denying it, he was crushing big time, but it sounded weird coming from the professor.

Layton just smiled and began to walk in the direction of their hotel, clearly planning to retire for the afternoon.

Luke was, in all honesty, very upset.  
>What if he never saw her again?<p>

The idea plagued his mind all the walk back to the Gatewater hotel.

He miserably put his hands in his Pants pocket, when he felt something shifting inside.  
>He reached in and pulled out what looked to be a flyer.<p>

Something about a magic act... at a wonderbar?

Then it hit him- Trucy must have slipped this in his pocket, but he hadn't noticed at all. She really was a magician!

He was going to make sure that he and the Professor would go to that show tonight.

He was just _dying _to see that blue top hat again... oh, and Trucy, too.


End file.
